borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WarBlade
Adding pics Hey, saw your message (automated?) on my Talk Page and figured I'd ask a question. How do I upload an image to use in a Template on a Page? For example, the Hey! Over Here! page is missing the image -inside- the template. I've scoured some help pages but can't find an answer I answered on Vigintillions talk page. 00:18, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Trivia hello WarBlade i made put in some trivia on some of the tiny Tina's assault on dragon keep enemies pages and they've bean deleted. as far as i can tell thanks to my online updates u were the last to edit these pages and the only thing different is my trivia is gone i would like to know (if it was u) WHY? why would u do that what made u think it needed deletion?!? Beast of burden (talk) 00:54, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :We ask that trivia be relevant to the origin of the subject discussed in the articles. You simply made a collection of observations on how such things as skeletons and sorcerers were staples of fictional fantasy settings. Spelling and grammar were also a problem. On that note, please use English on my talk page, none of this "u," "i," and "thanx" nonsense. -- WarBlade (talk) 05:10, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :iatbr note: I have done a simple spell check so as not to change the intent of the original author. 18:35, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :Ok WarBlade i see your point and as for grammar and English i do apologize i am dyslexic and i am fairly new to the wiki so spell checking is something i cant really get my head around yet but i have bean given tips by InfinityCross and Best Robot. i do apologize again if the trivia i put was not needed but i would like to know where to put these observations that i made to discover the links that enemies in the normal story and dragon keep seem to share if u can help with that, that would be amazing thanks. :Beast of burden (talk) 18:04, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I have brought the discussion to Beast of burden's talk page. 18:35, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Just a message... Hey this is just a message but really cool profile pic. do you like to mod? if you could help me mod on bl2 for the ps3 that would be awesome leave me a msg response. :D 20:14, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :I don't have time for modding. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:47, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Lancer why did you delete my edit. its true cuz it happened to me i drove past 4 lance cars and they didnt attack then i attacked the 5th one and they all attacked. im confused ???????? 22:12, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :You wrote at least six mistakes into one sentence, and the information conveyed was a poor assumption about driving a Lancer when encountering Crimson Lancers. The Crimson Lancer AI behaviour is well known and not tied to the type of vehicle that players use. Check Crimson Lancer and read the second note. -- WarBlade (talk) 22:50, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Delete Tags Thanks for letting me know about the time stamp in the delete tag, I'd have been using it earlier if I knew (sorry about that). You may want to add information to Category:Candidates for deletion regarding adding reasons and time stamps to the tag, as it is said there that you need only add to a page to add it to the candidates for deletion. While this is true, a mention of adding reasons/a time stamp can't hurt. 21:11, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :Good suggestion. I'll use that. Thanks. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:22, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Opinion on this Herbert Trivia Doe u think that Herbert's name could be a reference to Herbert the pervert from Family Guy because Herbert is obviously a pervert cos of the things he says about Scarlett but i just wanted to know if perhaps you agree there could be a jock reference there?? Beast of burden (talk) 08:57, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :You would have to find a specific quote that ties both together in a substantial way. Otherwise its just speculation or thoughts. Interesting though... I only seen a few small parts of Family Guy, So I would not know. 09:00, September 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Sketchy. The Family Guy character likes boys. Knowing Borderlands 2, if Herbert had been an intentional reference, then he'd be spouting innuendo to males rather than to Scarlett. -- WarBlade (talk) 09:06, September 10, 2013 (UTC) ::ok that's true sorry about that just put 2 and 2 together last night whilst watching Family Guy last night but thought id run it by ya. ::Beast of burden (talk) 09:09, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Main page On the main page for Borderlands 2: The game was released on September 18, 2012 in the United States, Should read: The game was released on September 18, 2012 in the United States and Canada, (page is locked to admin edits only). Just noticed it due to it being the 1-year anniversary. Thanks IonStormVortex (talk) 17:57, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :I can't verify it. Do you have a link? -- WarBlade (talk) 20:08, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Not My Busynes But That Cold Hay Beast of burden hear its not my busynes but i when to look at B(A)rderlands marauder the roug character blog and it seid u deleted it ? thats kinda cold man i dont see what he did to have it deleted i thought the character was kinda good, i didnt even relise people could delete another persons blog (like i thought that was like a thing on the wiki) so yeah as i seid non of my busynes i was just throwing it out there heck u dont even have to reply. Question about TROLLS? a WarBlade just a quick one i was like realy rude to a troll on another wiki and just checking theres like no way i can get my blog shut down is there i mean the guy was just being d*** for D***S sack and i just felt i should tell him what i think of trolls i mean im done now he seid he was trolling to iss fanboys off but like i seid i hate trolls there just stupid so yeah im not getting in trouble for that am i??? Beast of burden (talk) 09:48, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I missed seeing this. Any concerns about other users on other wikis should be handled at Wikia Central. -- WarBlade (talk) 01:50, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ok thank u WarBlade :) 17:02, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Hay War just a Question who would you say is bigger King Mong or Grendel cos i wrote in King Mong's Trivia that he was the largest bullymong but it was deleted on the basis that Grendel is large two now i have none of the DLCs and have merely watched the walk throughs but i still think King Mong is Bigger, Grendels about half his size (roughly) what do you think? P.S for whichever Bullymong is the biggest does it belong on the page as Trivia ?? 22:02, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Answered on Burdens talk page. If you care to add anything, I always like to hear your take on it. 02:47, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::My thoughts on the matter are that any so-called "trivia" notes that make claims of "biggest", "most powerful", "best", and so on, are completely worthless and should be unceremoniously removed from this wiki. -- WarBlade (talk) 03:12, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I agree that opinions should stay out. I think he is asking about measurable size of a creature. If it were a proven fact, then the opinion would be to keep or remove the trivia. 11:09, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Borderlands Fanon Wiki I was just wondering if you would be willing to help out the Borderlands Fanon Wiki. I'm trying to improve it and the founder has now given up and promoted me to admin. If you would be willing to help, I'd be grateful. Food is an important part of a balanced diet. (talk) 21:31, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :You might have noticed my efforts here usually come in short bursts. I've got too much on my plate to try and take on additional wikis at this time, sorry. -- WarBlade (talk) 01:47, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Microsoft Points Just a thought - Microsoft has removed Microsoft Points as Xbox Live's currency and instead uses real dollar value. They also converted any remaining MSP balance to dollars. Perhaps the wiki should be updated (in LOTS of places) to reflect this change? Andrew632 (talk) 08:31, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :Correction. It's real currency value rather than dollar value from what I can tell. But yeah, I agree that Microsoft Points are now out-of-date information and definitely something in need of a rework. If that is a project you feel like contributing to, then by all means go for it. -- WarBlade (talk) 09:30, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Duping Hey, why did you remove, my duping page, it wasn't finished and i logged on today to complete the article but it was removed, why is that?Vlad The Implier (talk) 16:10, October 12, 2013 (UTC)Vlad The Implier :Because the Borderlands Wiki exists to document Borderlands, its spin-offs, and sequels. Cheating guides have no place in mainspace articles. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:50, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Heads Up! For some reason on the Slag page, When you click the link to Grog Nozzle, it takes you to the antagonist. See if you know how to fix it, It's being tricky with me. Vlad The Implier (talk) 14:07, October 16, 2013 (UTC)Vlad the Implier :I fixed it. 14:12, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Categories Thanks for the tip about categorizing images. Nice to be part of the wiki :) Modded Items What do you guys do with Obviously modded information on variant charts? 02:47, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :Presenting false information is a form of vandalism. Thank you for the report. -- WarBlade (talk) 05:16, October 20, 2013 (UTC) About Yoteslaya... Just if you don't know who that is, he's a somewhat Youtube famous BL player that recently died. Wanted to know if you wanted to pay memoriam to him, we could maybe add a small eulogy somewhere? Just a though. Death is hard, but I'm sure you know this War. Up to you. InfinitysCross (talk) 02:50, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :Ouch, that sucks. Yeah, I'm not that familiar with him, although I've watched several of his videos. I'm not sure how we'd cover something like a eulogy to be honest - we've shut down some fan offerings to keep the focus on the official releases, and this is like another step back in that direction. As always, blog posts don't have the same restrictions, so there's that avenue. Maybe the news feed on the front page could hold a quick note. -- WarBlade (talk) 04:10, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Spiker Trivia Reading the trivia rules. Saying that Zer0's Be Like Water does not proc even AFTER the detonation on Spikes. Bears no resemblance to anything on that trivia page, so I was curious. It seemed like pretty good trivia to know. Had the effect procced after detonation similar to Maya's Cloud. Things would be a bit more clear. I am overall just curious why the removal? Were the hyperlinks incorrect, was the spelling off. New to trying to be helpful on Wikia so some clarification would be gold. :In the edit summary: "test edits and nav template" :You made four edits for one small page update. This is what we refer to as "sandbox editing," and is something we try to keep to a minimum due to the way it needlessly bloats page histories. You did this despite the presence of a "Preview" button right next to "Publish". Please use Preview to test your edits. :You also made a mess of links and erased the navigation template at the bottom. The loss of the nav template vastly outweighs a minor trivia update. :If you need help with editing, there are many who can assist you. -- WarBlade (talk) 09:50, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Storm What, exactly, is your problem with the text I've put up there? It is at the very least a lot more factually accurate than the version you keep reverting to. -- Yukichigai (talk) 13:58, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :The first thing that sticks out is that you made a point of capitalising common nouns that weren't previously capitalised. You then went on to clutter up the usage and description section with comparisons to other items. Please don't post verbose diatribes about how your article subject is "like" another article subject - the immediate subject itself is what needs the spotlight. You actually managed to write one legitimate paragraph ("After each electric orb has expended itself..."), and frankly one out of five in one section is too poor a hit rate to publish. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:24, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I wasn't aware that providing comparisons to establish scope was somehow undesirable or against the style of the wiki. In fact, I'm pretty sure it isn't, but regardless, let's look at the paragraphs individually: -- Yukichigai (talk) 22:27, October 25, 2013 (UTC) removed - WarBlade :::No. Let's not. Re-writing the diatribe in user talk does nothing but abuse the talk page. What really disappoints me about it though are these points you made: :::*''"You could have done that yourself."'' :::*''"...which could have easily been edited by you."'' :::*''"You don't throw out whole swaths of text because you don't like the person who wrote it."'' :::To the first two points, the onus is not on other editors to clean up your mess. It's your responsibility, and yours alone. If it takes as much time for us to clean up after you as it took for you to write in the first place, then you'll just have to accept that a revert is going to be a likely result. :::To the final point, how dare you suggest to me, or any contributor for that matter, that reverting your edit was due to "not liking the person."? That is a spurious accusation, and one that I find quite offensive. -- WarBlade (talk) 23:20, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'll try to keep this brief. ::::As to the first, if you can't spend the time it takes to remove a handful of text from four sentences then you should not be editing this wiki. That is at most a few minutes of invested time, compared to about an hour I spent collating the information, as well as generating example weapons to test and performing said tests to verify the information. More to the point, if you can't bother to articulate to me what your specific problem is with the text you deemed unworthy without me having to challenge you on your talk page, you really should not be editing this wiki. Which brings me to point number two. ::::Since I started editing this wiki your behavior towards me has been, at best, cold and dismissive. More often your general attitude in both edit summaries and discussion in general has been overbearing, authoritarian, and outright insulting. Whenever your edits are challenged the rationale you provide is invariably some variation of "because I said so/because I'm an admin", and if you are challenged further the next typical response is either you locking the article or you threatening to ban someone for vandalism. The few times you do engage in dialog it seems to be in the same tone that a dog owner might talk to a pet as they are rubbing the animals nose in a mess they made on the floor, case in point the above exchange where you describe an hour of research and work as a "diatribe", repeatedly. Instead of acknowledging any value within edits you disagree with, you deride the content as a whole. ::::And while that in itself is off-putting enough, you have made all of that excruciatingly personal in my case with about three to four months of edit stalking me. Yes, I noticed, and please do not insult my intelligence by denying it; it's not hard to notice when any edit you make is within hours followed by a specific admin editing the same article. ::::Regardless of what you characterize your own behavior as, the above is the impression you very clearly project to everyone else. If you are trying to make me think you have anything but contempt for me, you are doing a remarkably bad job of it. ::::What I find most telling though, what removes any doubt in my mind as to the cause of this little conflict, is the fact that even in denying that your edits were anything but merit-based, you don't bother to deny that you dislike me. If it was even a minor dislike of me you would have denied it for the sake of politeness if nothing else. The amount of contempt you must feel for me to omit even that most basic of civil white lies. ::::Now if you still can't see why there is a problem with the way you have been treating me since the beginning of my involvement with this wiki, let me share something with you. Do you know what thought runs through my head every time I complete a major edit to a page on this wiki? "I hope WarBlade doesn't come on later and destroy this." Not "an admin", you. Specifically you. You are the reason why I hesitate every single time I want to make an edit to the wiki, and why I did not edit the wiki except for five times between December and June. However offensive you find my accusation, it's nothing compared to what you did to lead me to stop contributing to the wiki for six months. -- Yukichigai (talk) 01:52, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Your rant is unwelcome. This is a wiki - information gets written, and often reverted or re-edited. Get used to it. And if your attitude is such that you come onto my talk page to insult me - AGAIN - then I think it would be best for you to stop editing here. You can hold whatever opinion of me you like. You can continue to make up ideas about how I think, or deciding who I dislike, but that kind of nonsense is best kept locked away in thoughts. Publishing a rant about it does no favours to anyone, least of all the ranter. -- WarBlade (talk) 10:43, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh my, where do I start? LOL Ok... It is not Warblades job to look into the authors original intent and try to discern how to please said author by fixing a edit. That is my job on this wiki and the reason why I have been appointed is because SOME edits MAY be fixed with discernment (call it a crystal ball). To that point, even though it seems to be a certain talent of mine, it is not easy (and sometimes near impossible) to provide unaltered intent when fixing an edit. My suggestion is to stop wasting time on this talk page and go through the history of the page and fix it yourself. It, after all, is the best solution (I am talking about the original author fixing their own mistakes). I have not even looked at the page to which this talk section is dedicated. It apparently does not need my time and effort since the original author has so much time to spend. On a side note: If you have a problem with Warblades style, please stick to quoting wikia guidelines instead of becoming personally involved, such as leaving a adequate summary, etc. 17:04, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Links Will do. Thanks for your help on that page PandaMan2438 (talk) 20:19, October 25, 2013 (UTC)Pandaman2438 Yoteslaya Hey , thanks for deleting the Disgusting article about the death of Yoteslayer. I saw it decided to create an avcount and edit it, but then you deleted it anyway :D RIP Yote :No problem. And thanks for pitching in. -- WarBlade (talk) 10:43, October 26, 2013 (UTC) In Reference to Your Message WarBlade, I am not sure if the message I received from you was an auto message or not. I am a heavy contributor on the Dragon's Dogma page and I saw some grammatical mistakes on the page I was editing on here. Also, I added in more back linking to help with placement and proper informational source tracking on the wikia. The message I received was something about posting images. I would only upload an image if I felt it was necessary. I am a web developer and would be sure to categorize everything for you that I upload. Thanks for the concern on integrity of image uploads (whether that was automated or not); but I will be sure to keep your rules in mind. Sincerey, KhaoticCarnifex :It was an auto-generated message. With regards to linking, we typically only link once - additional links to the linked articles just colour up bits of text and detract from legibility. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:21, October 26, 2013 (UTC) yes Hello I got sloppy and didn't rename my file before I uploaded it. Can you pls move File:2013-10-29_00041.jpg to File:Ilvandel - Win-Win Lady Fist.jpg 20:48, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :Done. -- WarBlade (talk) 08:34, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Save and Quit I couldn't find a reason recorded for deleting this page (that I wrote yesterday). Only note I could find was in my email: "Should this really be here? :/" from User:Necrai. It seemed like a worthwhile-enough article, mostly for the sake of saying what things would (not) be saved. Or is there a better place, in your opinion? BuddyPharaoh (talk) 00:34, November 5, 2013 (UTC) :At best it would rate a mention in an article covering all of the menus. -- WarBlade (talk) 01:31, November 5, 2013 (UTC) I started a vote, please check it out: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Pure_Gun_Images_for_BL2_Gun_Pages MattoFrank (talk) 20:40, November 10, 2013 (UTC) MattoFrank Image policy update I have made a forum to combine all the current events. Please add any policy that you have concern with and vote. 02:04, November 16, 2013 (UTC)